The WonderWorld girls
One day Doctor Bluetonium wanted to copy Professor Utonium’s work on the PowerPuff girls. She decided to make her own recipe. She added Suger, Spice and everything nice with a bit of Sweetness and Bitterness. Then, Doctor Bluetonium acidentally added an Extra ingredient that she also copied off of the Professor. Chemical Z. That’s when the WonderWorld girls were born. Using there new form abilities Dawn, Dove and Daisy help the PowerPuff girls save the day in anyway they can. Dawn (Everything Nice) Dawn is the Leader of the WonderWorld girls. She is very kind and can be a bit misleading at times but she always comes around to leading her team. She sees herself as the resonsible one of her family. She gets along well with Buttercup and Bubbles. She likes Blossom but she sees her as a Know-It-All. Dawn may be the leader but she dosen‘t have the smarts of Buttercup. Like all of her sisters, she has a special power called Sun Ray. Sun Ray is a power when she generates enough Sunlight she can create a big beam of sunlight and temporarlily blind her opponent. Her PowerPunk girls (WonderWorst girls) twin is Doom. Her RoudyRuff boys (CrazyCore boys) twin is Dusk. Dove (Spice and Sweetness) Dove is the strongest in the group. She is pretty similar to Buttercup except more active. She is very protective of her belongings and is willing to fight anyone that messes with her. She has a sassy attitude but she never means to be mean. Even though she is sassy she is very sweet with other people. She really loves her town and everyone in it. After she defeats a bad guy she always apologizes for being rough and forgives the bad guy but it depends on what they did and how bad. She likes all of the PowerPuff girls and believes that the RoudyRuff boys and the CrazyCore boys has a chance of being good. She has really high hopes and can get really spicy when they are destroyed. Her special power is known as ParaShock. She generated Electricity and blasts it that temporarily paralyzes her opponent. Her PowerPunk girls (WonderWorse girls) twin is Diva. Her RoudyRuff boys (CrazyCore boys) twin is Drake. Daisy (Suger and Bitterness) Daisy is the shyest in the group. She doesn’t talk much and gets really nervous around other people due to the fear of people judging her. She is very sensitive but can get really scary if ticked off. Fighting monsters and bad guys eases her shyness but it comes back after her fans crowd her. She is also the intelligent one of the group. She enjoys reading and sometimes writing her own stories. She is very creative and loves to look at the stars at night. She enjoys being with Blossom and Blubbles. She doesn’t like being around Buttercup because she is a bit to rough for her. Her special power is called LifeCall. LifeCall is the power of move plants. She can use plants (mostly vines) the punch bad guys or tie them up. Her PowerPunk girls (WonderWorst girls) twin is Deen. Her RoudyRuff boys (CrazyCore boys) twin is Dylan. Diana (All a once) Inspired by Bliss. Diana was the first ever WonderWorld girl. She is in her pre-teens. Younger than Bliss. Unlike Bliss she never ran away. She goes to a traveling school and is never usually home. Her sisters miss her very much. She has the same powers as Bliss but she has it mostly undercontrol due to the school she goes to. She met the PowerPuff girls once and she really enjoys talking to them. She sometimes wishes she could be home all the time. Diana is like all the WonderWorld girls put together. He’s smart, sweet, brave, strange and can be shy when it comes to strangers. She would to anything to protect her town, friends and family. (Images coming soon. Anyone is aloud to use their imaginations. If you have questions I will try my best to answer as many as I can) CrazyCore boys WonderWorld girls Category:Characters Category:Families